Where We Can Gaze Into the Stars
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Sally's never been as curious as Jack. But what happens when he shows her something new that she's never seen before? Suck at summaries. Not my best work, written on midnight. Jack Skellington X Sally. Contains a bit of fluffiness. Reviews not forced, but much obliged.


The moon shined down on the land below, casting shadows of every tree, object, plant, etc. in it's way. Billions of stars covering the dark, blue sky as it spread across the night, casting its beauty to the figures below, who would admire the sight. Two figures, one tall and extremely thin, and one, shorter and a little more clumsy, had been walking on a specific trail.

The tall and thin figure had a been a skeleton. One of the most famous and well-known ones out there, known as Jack Skellington, being known for curiosity, scaring skills, and gentleman-like behavior. The other figure hadn't been as known as much, but was known to be connected with him, Sally Finklestein/Skellignton. The ragdoll had been taking rather short and clumsy steps, mostly because of the fact that a blindfold had wrapped her head, blinding her vision.

Jack, however, had been clutching her hand and prevented her from tripping and falling, using his bare strength to keep her on her heels. He already knew where he had been going, so he was walking a bit backwards and sideways, not having his sight off of the ragdoll, from the case of her stumbling.

Sally, who had been walking for what felt like hours, sighed. "Jack, where are we going?" She questioned for about the 50th time, hoping to collect an answer.

Instead, he repeated for the 50th time.

"It's a surprise, Silly!" Jack grinned, peeking behind him for a split second to make sure a rock or anything was going to trip him.

Sally smiled, seeing how her husband's eagerness for surprises got the best of him. She then asked, "Can I get a hint?"

"Hints are just a path to spoiling, Sally. Surely you wouldn't want to ruin it." Jack answered as he looked back to her, tightening his grasp as he saw her almost stumble. She caught herself, thanks to Jack's large skeletal hand.

Sally, who seemed more curious than Jack, questioned again, "How long until we're there? I believe we should be past the Hinterlands by now, or at least Halloween Town."

Jack smiled at his wife's questioning. "Good observation there, Sally. Not too long, we'd probably be there if I didn't have to watch you."

Sally frowned, "I'm sorry if I'm holding you back, Jack."

Jack took his turn to frown, and stopped, making the ragdoll as well. "Holding me back? If it's anything, I'm holding myself back because I wanted to bring you! It's not your fault that you don't have much proper balance. High heels are very difficult, not from past experience from me, but I'm guessing they are. Honestly, you're just helping me be more aware, Sally."

Sally smiled again, "Oh, thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled again, continuing to walk backwards. It wasn't long until Jack halted, making Sally stop. She was about to ask until she felt her blindfold being taken off, having a wonderful sight come into her view. She gasped.

There, before her, was a large lake that had the full, bright moon reflecting it's white color off of it, having the ripples of the water bend the color. They seemed to be below a shore, for she could hear the water continue it's pattern from jumping on and off the sand. Stars also had reflected on to the water, having the lake show the sky from its surface.

"Jack...it's beautiful." Sally commented, awestruck from the sight before her.

Jack, who had been looking at her expression chuckled. "I knew you'd like it."

She then tilted her head, "What is it, exactly?"

Jack gave her a curious look, before ending up nodding. "Ah, you haven't seen a lake before?"

"Lake?" Sally asked, turning to Jack.

He smiled, "At least one without the color green. It's basically a large body of water surrounded by land. The water you see here is clean and fresh, not green."

"Oh." She nodded as she took in the sight again.

Jack then sat on the land below them. Sally did the same, sitting on her knees. They were sitting on grass Sally hadn't seen before. It looked...dark green, and felt different from the dead grass she always sat in. She placed her hand on the grass, feeling its smooth texture of it.

Jack smiled, "It's grass, just alive."

"Alive? You mean, it lives like us?" Sally asked, looking up at the skeleton.

Jack chuckled, "Not exactly. We can walk and talk, grass can't."

"Oh." Sally nodded, understanding. She looked up, to see the leaves of a tree lightly sway with the wind.

She was about to ask before Jack answered for her, "It's a tree."

"But...it isn't dead, with skeletons hanging from it. Or...tall and narrow." Sally looked at him, confused.

"It's alive, like the grass, but can't move, and it doesn't have skeletons like the Hanging Tree. That's...a different story I can tell you later. Instead, this tree has leaves, that usually fall during...well, fall, and come back again from the weather." Jack explained.

"Oh." Sally nodded. She turned to Jack, "Jack, I've never seen this place before, where are we, exactly?"

Jack smiled, "I've been waiting for you to ask that. Well, remember how I went into the human world to deliver the presents on Christmas? And how it didn't turn out well?"

Sally nodded.

"Well, we're in the human world, except we're in an unknown area. I discovered this while coming back here to mostly...well, examine the place for some research I was doing. I mostly marked down where this was and came back every day when I came for more information, memorizing where this was. I decided to show it to you because it's...well, wonderful. A lot different from Halloween Town."

Sally nodded in agreement. "A lot more different than the Spiral Hill."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, it is."

The female ragdoll closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind blow against her and through her hair, sending chills down her spine. It was quite enjoyable, and she enjoyed it very much. Jack, who really couldn't feel temperature at all, just looked at her. Realizing he was staring, he awkwardly looked away and down at the water, to hear the sound of it brushing against the sand and down below again.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...the rest of the human world is as peaceful as this?" Sally curiously asked, scooting closer to the skeleton.

Jack thought for a moment. He answered, "Well, honestly, from my research, I can't say. Nature is really provided here and everything's mostly living, but yet there are certain types of towns that aren't as...well, friendly and peaceful as this."

"What do you mean by that?" Sally asked.

Jack hesitated before shrugging, "Well, there are weird kinds of people out there. And people like that really affect their surroundings and living people around them, giving a bad first impression and it's really just unnecessary. It's become more common, but yet there are places like these. Not all are as great, though."

Sally nodded. She then asked, "But how would they be defined as 'weird?' Did they do stuff that's different from others?"

Oh geez.

"Well, Sally, I have to be honest with you. Yes, they do certain things to be defined and looked at differently. But they're mostly negatively. Like...erm, killing. It's very bad and people seem to choose to do to one another for no legitimate reason, not caring if their victim is innocent or not. It's very cruel, and they're very bad. Doing so would make their neighborhood more cautious and children wouldn't be out too often, from the chances of them repeating what they do."

Sally's eyes widened, "Oh."

"Not all do that, though. There are very good people out there. They're just...hard to spot differently." Jack quickly commented, making Sally calm down a bit.

"Like Santa Claus?" Sally asked.

"I don't think many people spot him often." Jack chuckled. "But, there are people that disguise as him around his holiday. Mostly seen in malls, but I can't say all of them are as...good as him."

Sally didn't question any further as she looked back to the lake.

She asked, "It is wet?"

"Of course is it. It's liquid, isn't it?" Jack shrugged as he looked back at the lake as well.

"Yeah. I'm just...curious." Sally shrugged.

"Curiosity is a good thing." Jack nodded as he leaned against his knees, his legs spread out against the grass. He quickly added, "As long as you don't get too carried away, that is."

Sally giggled as she closed her eyes again. She then shivered, feeling another gust of cold wind press against her. Jack, on instinct, then took off his pin-striped jacket and offered it to the ragdoll.

Sally looked at it, "Jack, I couldn't-"

"Yes, you could. I don't want you freezing on me, Sal." Jack insisted, handing it to her.

Sally then put it on, feeling a bit misplaced in it since of how skinny it was, but it really felt...warm. She looked back at Jack, who just had his white shirt underneath that had long sleeves. She'd never seen him without his pinstripe jacket, since it was recognizable on him. She giggled.

Jack looked back at her, "What?"

"You look...silly, without your jacket on." Sally commented as she refrained from giggling more.

Jack smiled, seeing how she never saw him without his jacket. He then smirked, "Well, it's better to look silly than wearing nothing."

"That's true." Sally nodded.

Sally's eyes widened in realization as she turned back to Jack, "Are you sure Finklestein knows that I'm out here? Because I think I didn't sneak off this time-"

"I informed the Doctor that I was taking you somewhere. I wasn't going to tell him, since he would get worked up from me taking you here, but I did tell him that you were my responsibility, which you are." Jack explained before she could finish.

"Oh. Thanks, Jack. What did I do to deserve this?" Sally asked as she looked at him, her eyes sparkling as the moon and water had reflected on to them.

Jack was the one to scoot closer as he smiled, making eye(sort of)contact with her. "For just being so sweet and kind, my love. I hadn't taken you anywhere in awhile, so I just figured to have a little alone time with you."

"Oh, Jack, that's so sweet." Sally smiled.

Jack kissed her on the forehead before replying, "No, you're sweet."

Sally blushed as she smiled, "Thank you, Jack."

"A compliment is one to thank on, but what I said was so obvious, so you really didn't need to thank me, Sally." Jack gave her his trademark skeleton grin.

Sally smiled as she nuzzled his chest, resting her head on it. Jack blushed slightly and pulled her closer, gazing out into the stars, as well as the ragdoll cuddled into his chest.


End file.
